whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ruth Anne Geldstein
Ruth Anne Geldstein is a Wraith on the island of Oahu. Overview In 1975, Ruth Anne's father divorced his wife to marry the woman with whom he was having an affair. He immediately moved his new wife and his daughter to Hawaii. This devastated Ruth Anne's mother, who proceeded to kill herself in a warm bath of her own blood. They never told Ruth Anne, then 10 years old, the truth about her mother's death, but she knew and grew to hate her new stepmother. Ruth Anne began a long stretch of rebelliousness aimed at her stepmother. She did the most heinous things she could think of to torment the woman she blamed for her mother's death. Her father sent her to therapy, to no avail, and he eventually threatened to send her away. Immediately, a change came over Ruth Anne, at least an outward change. She treated her stepmother with respect and kindness. They went shopping together and other activities. Ruth Anne's father couldn't have been happier, but Ruth Anne had a plan. In the guise of a picnic, she coaxed her stepmother to the edge of a cliff high above the crashing waves of the Pacific. Sharp rocks rose like teeth from the seething water. She set it up, luring the woman into position. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out as she planned. The stepmother had her own ideas about who should die. Ruth Anne found herself flying over the edge before she knew what had hit her. Fortunately for her, a kindly, rather powerful wraith reaped her before anything more ugly could get to her. This wraith, Robert Morton, took her under his wing and taught her what she needed to know to survive in the Shadowlands. Ruth Anne now roams the island of O'ahu where she died. Image Ruth Anne's blond pigtails, blue eyes, and cherubic face masks the rage boiling inside of her. She wears ruffled dresses and bows in her hair, always in the same style, although, the color of the material changes at her whim. Black patent leather shoes stand out against her white bobby socks with the lace at the top. She leaves a trail of sea water wherever she goes and on everything she touches. It drips from the ends of her pigtails and the hem of her dress. Personal Ruth Anne peers in on the physical world, watching and waiting for the opportunity to interfere. She can't stand to see a mother and daughter having fun together. She watches and waits, then pulls the rug out from under them or causes them to sit in dog doo-doo or spill their grape juice on their new white dresses. She rebels against any direct order given her by other wraiths. She goes where she's been told not to go; no one can tell her what to do. They're not her mother. She uses her little girl wiles to gain protectors who will save her of she ticks off the wrong person. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 92-93. Category:Wraith: The Oblivion character